Masako Ikeda
Masako Ikeda (池田 昌子 Ikeda Masako, born January 1, 1939 in Tokyo, Japan) is a Japanese voice actress most known for the roles of Reika "Ochoufujin" Ryuuzaki in Aim for the Ace!, Nodoka Saotome in Ranma 1/2, Maetel in Galaxy Express 999 and Michiko in Harmagedon. She is known for a Japanese dub of Audrey Hepburn. Selected Filmography * Galaxy Express 999 as Maetel * Adieu Galaxy Express 999 as Maetel * Galaxy Express 999 (Movie) as Maetel * Galaxy Express 999: Glass no Clair (movie) as Maetel * Galaxy Express 999: Eternal Fantasy (movie) as Maetel * Galaxy Express 999: Can You Live Like a Warrior!! ''as Maetel * ''Galaxy Railway 999: Eternal Traveller Emeraldas '' as Maetel * ''Ginga Tetsudō 999 ~Niji no Michishirube~ (movie) as Maetel * The Galaxy Railways: A Letter from the Abandoned Planet (OAV) as Maetel * Galaxy Express 999 for Planetarium (special) as Maetel Other notable roles * Princess Knight (1967) – Eros * Judo Boy (1969) – Narieta * Kamui the Ninja (1969) – Nene * Pinocchio: The Series (1972) – The Blue Fairy * Aim for the Ace! (1973) – Reika "Ochoufujin" Ryuuzaki * 3000 Leagues in Search of Mother (1976) – Cipriana * The Story of Perrine (1978) – Perrine's Mother * Patalliro! (1982) - Etrange, Patalliro's mother. * Aura Battler Dunbine (1983) – Silkey Mau * Stop!! Hibari-kun! (1983) – Harue * Bagi, the Monster of Mighty Nature (1984) – Ryo's Mother * The Story of Pollyanna, Girl of Love (1986) – Ruth Carew * Sunset on Third Street (1990) – Tomoe Suzuki * Ranma ½ (1992) – Nodoka Saotome * Romeo's Blue Skies (1995) – Narrator * Weiß Kreuz (1998) – Kaoruko Amamiya * Kindaichi Case Files (1999) – Hazuki Asaki * Sakura Wars (2000) – Wakana Shinguji * Monster (2004) – Leia * Nagasarete Airantou (2007) – Suzuran * Kon'nichiwa Anne: Before Green Gables (2009) – Narrator * Katanagatari (2010) – Narrator * Hunter × Hunter (2011) (2013) – Chimera Ants Queen * Devilman: The birth (1987) – Sumiko Fudo * Vampire Princess Miyu (1988) – Miyu's Mother * Legend of the Galactic Heroes: The Gaiden (1998) – Johanna von Basel * Yukikaze (2002) – Lynn Jackson * Queen Millennia (1982) – Cleopatra * Genma Taisen (1983) – Michiko Azuma * X'' (1996) – Tōru Shirō * ''Mobile Suit Gundam Special Edition (2000) – Kamaria Ray * Ultraman Story (1984) – Mother of Ultra * Ultraman Mebius (2006) – Mother of Ultra * Lunar 2: Eternal Blue Complete (1998) - Luna * Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) - Cloud of Darkness * Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep (2010) - Kairi's Grandmother * Final Fantasy Type-0 (2011) - Cadetmaster * Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn (2013) - Hydaelyn Dubbing Live-action * Audrey Hepburn ** Roman Holiday (1972 Fuji TV and 1979 TV Asahi edition) – Princess Ann ** Sabrina – Sabrina Fairchild ** War and Peace – Natasha Rostova ** Funny Face – Jo Stockton ** Love in the Afternoon – Ariane Chavasse ** The Nun's Story (1974 TV Asahi edition) – Sister Luke ** The Unforgiven – Rachel Zachary ** Breakfast at Tiffany's – Holly Golightly / Lula Mae Barnes ** The Children's Hour – Karen Wright ** Charade – Regina "Reggie" Lampert ** My Fair Lady – Eliza Doolittle ** Paris When It Sizzles – Gabrielle Simpson ** How to Steal a Million – Nicole Bonnet ** Two for the Road – Joanna 'Jo' Wallace ** Wait Until Dark (1975 TV Asahi edition) – Susy Hendrix ** Robin and Marian – Lady Marian ** Bloodline – Elizabeth Roffe ** Always (1995 NTV edition) – Hap * Airport 1975 (1977 Fuji TV edition) – Sister Ruth (Helen Reddy) * Back to the Future Part III (1993 TV Asahi edition) – Clara Clayton (Mary Steenburgen) * Glee – Patti LuPone * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom – Iris (Geraldine Chaplin)1 * La Piscine (1978 TV Asahi edition) – Marianne (Romy Schneider) * Marnie (1969 TV Asahi edition) – Lil Mainwaring (Diane Baker) * Oblivion – Sally (Melissa Leo) * The Towering Inferno (1989 TBS edition) – Susan Franklin (Faye Dunaway) Animation * The Ruff and Reddy Show - Ruff * Hercules – Hera * Izumi e no michi (1955, film) – Misako Ogawa * Haromoni@ (2007–08, variety show) – Narrator * Aoi Honō (2014, TV drama) – Maetel (voice) Category:Seiyu Category:Voice actors Category:Real life